


Forbidden Dreams

by swanqueentrash



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, F/F, Office Sex, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueentrash/pseuds/swanqueentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has an errotic dream about Regina and slowly starts losing her grip on reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the anon prompt: dream sex office au emma dreamt of regina and is slowly losing grip on reality and the dream ends up coming true.

"On your knees Miss Swan" the stern voice of Regina Mills commanded as she stepped forward to meet the heaving blondes chest with her own.  
Emma was in her classic red jacket, a pair of ridiculously tight jeans and a white tank top that, with Regina's impossibly high heels on, let her majesty obtain the perfect angle to look down at her perfect breasts.  
"I do not like to repeat myself Em-ma" she gave the blonde a vicious look that made the saviour impossibly more wet.  
"Bow before your queen" Regina gripped her arms around Emma's shoulders giving only a little pressure before the girl did as she commanded.  
"Good" Regina said, turning swiftly around just as Emma reached for her hips and strutting away with a bit more sway in her walk to show off her impeccable ass.  
She turned unbuttoning her shirt and dropping her tight black skirt before hoisting herself up onto the sturdy glass desk and commanding the saviour once more.  
  
"Crawl" she simply said and this time the blonde didn't need to be told more than once.  
She bent down onto her hands and knees and began moving towards the queen, never breaking eye contact.  
Just as the was about to reach Regina's ankles a black heel pushed into her shoulder holding her back. Emma hissed a little at the sharp sting and challenged the queen with her eyes.  
"We do this my way or we don't do it at all" Regina stated leaning in closer to Emma, looking down on her as if she were no more than a servant, only existing to satisfy her majesty's needs. Quickly replaceable if the need should ever occur.  
"Is that understood?" Emma gave a quick nod and Regina released her from her hold.  
When Emma finally reached the desk she lifted herself up positioning her head between the queen's legs. She was hit with Regina's smell and smirked to herself knowing how aroused the queen was.  
"What is so funny Miss Swan?" Regina asked impatiently at the saviour, pulling her by the hair to meet her stern gaze.  
"You're so wet for me" Emma said almost at a whisper, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to fill her nostrils with the queens arousal.  
"In your dreams my _love _" the queen whispered back, her face becoming blurry and unrecognisable.__  
  
Within seconds she had disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and her office along with her, and Emma was left wet and panting, awake in her queen size bed, with Killian looking down on her that stupid smirk covering his face.  
"I hope that dream was about me _love _" he chuckled lowering himself down on top of Emma to trap her lips in a demanding kiss.  
Emma clenched her eyes shut willing for the kiss to be over, and when it was she opened them gently wishing that it was the mayor rather than a smelly pirate that she saw. She smiled slowly whispering goodnight and turning her back on the man in her bed, in an attempt to get back to her forbidden dream.__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, anyway I decided since I made the anon that sent me this wait so long for my response that I would make this a multi chapter thing, anyway here is part 2 so enjoy xx.

Emma woke to the sound of a running shower and thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to face Hook that morning. She grabbed a spare change of clothes, her car keys as well as her gun and badge as quickly and quietly as possible and managed to slip out the door, slamming it shut forcefully as she heard the first syllable of her name. She ran to her yellow bug in her white singlet and plaid shorts and as she sat inside changing from her pajamas to a plain black shirt and skinny jeans, she cursed at herself out loud when she realised she forgot one very important article of clothing; her bra. She slammed her hand into the steering wheel, hard enough to send a shock throughout her entire arm, as she realised that it was the middle of November and the weather was forecast to be well below 60 degrees. Emma blasted the heat in her car onto high and attempted to cover up her hardened nipples with her jacket. _Fuck it _she thought as she shoved the keys into her ignition and drove away from Mary Margaret and David's apartment at top speed.__  
______________________  
The rest of her day was absolute torture. Emma had a massive stack of paperwork to get through but her thoughts kept travelling back to the night before. Images kept flashing in her mind of Regina in nothing more than a lace bra and panties, sprawled out across her glass desk, just begging to be touched. Emma could imagine how the mayor would moan, her heaving chest increasing its pace more and more as Emma would slide her tongue through her dripping wet folds. She could imagine the curses that Regina would spit out as Emma would latch onto her clit creating circles with her tongue that would make the queens head spin for days on end. She could almost feel Regina's nails digging into her scalp, and imagine the way that her walls would clench against Emma's constantly thrusting fingers as she soaked them in the sweet, sweet mess that Emma would later bring to her mouth with a satisfied grin on her face knowing that she had made the queen beg for mercy.  
Emma could feel her fresh underwear begin to soak with lust, and she could hardly focus on her breathing let alone her astounding stack of paperwork. Without thinking about what she was doing, the Sheriff got up hastily from her chair grabbing a folder of the top of the stack and dropping the pile all over the floor, then she almost fell several times, tripping over her own two feet, as she ran out of the sheriff's office and into the car park. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only; Regina.  
And in her attempt to get over to the mayoral office as fast as possible, she almost injured many of Storybrooke's civilians including one Archie Hopper, but she didn't care, she had to get to Regina. Now.  
  
When Emma's yellow bug pulled up outside the mayor's office, her heart started to pound and she felt like she was having a panic attack. Her mind was stirring with endless outcomes of what could happen to her if she were to walk into Regina's office and impose the idea of sex onto her, and none of the scenarios played out well in her mind. Everytime she thought of a different approach the outcome was always the same: public humiliation or being smitten by one of the mayor's famous death stares.  
The odds were stacked against her and yet Emma still managed to get out of her car and walk through the dark mahogany doors, and whether it was insanity caused by her unsatisfied lust that was pushing her to do so, or simply her determination to always get what she wanted, Emma Swan managed to give a kind greeting to Regina's secretary and strut into the mayoral office like she owned the place.  
  
"Miss Swan" Regina's echoing voice bellowed and traveled straight to Emma's pants.  
"To what do I owe this delightful little visit?" she glanced briefly up from her own paperwork, mearley to acknowledge the saviours presence.  
"Uhh, there's some paperwork that I need you to sign" Emma said, approaching Regina's desk at a quick pace, and stopping just in front of it, remembering the place she bowed before the queen just a few mere hours ago.  
"And was the fax at the Sheriff Station broken?" Regina seemed more than tense.  
_That's good _, Emma thought to herself.__ _Tense is good, it means that there is room for relaxation _.__  
"I just thought I'd pop by to see your cheerful face" Emma exclaimed, dropping the file on top of the work that Regina was currently doing and turning around to take in the stylish look of the mayor's office. Her gaze travelled to the couch and she wondered whether the mayor would be willing to lie back and let Emma pleasure her until should couldn't walk. Or maybe to mayor would let Emma straddle her face, and ride it until she was absolutely dripping.  
  
"Miss Swan?" Regina asked interrupting her fantasy.  
"Hmmm" Emma said, turning to meet the mayors amused gaze.  
"This is a report about the public intoxication of Grumpy the dwarf, it doesn't interest the mayor nor requires any form of signature or approval" she stated bluntly, reveling in the look of distress in Emma's eyes.  
"Right" Emma cleared her throat trying to remain as professional as possible, "I think I must have grabbed the wrong file, my apologies madame mayor" she said quickly in an attempt to excuse her actions, reaching for the file resting on the other side of the desk. Before she could even think about leaving, her hand was clamped down onto the table and held there by Regina's powerful grip.  
  
"Hmmmm" Regina smirked lightly at the look of shock that travelled across Emma's face, "Do you want to know what I think Miss Swan?" she asked not waiting for the blonde to reply.  
"I think that you came here with a completely different intention other than to obtain a silly signature requirement. See -" she cut herself off mid sentence, releasing Emma's hand and walking over to face the woman, and pin her back against the corner of the desk.  
"I think that the case was just an excuse to see me, I think you want something else entirely". There was that smirk again that Emma couldn't resist, and as the queen eyed Emma up and down with hunger filled eyes, the saviour could think of nothing more other than the increasing urge she had to bring her lips crashing down upon Regina's ones.  
"I think you came here, because you've been dreaming of me." Regina boldly assumed.  
"What makes you say that madame mayor?" Emma asked, trying to sound strong but failing to do so as her breath caught in her throat when Regina leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.  
"Because Em-ma, I can smell how wet you are from here" she spoke gently, and brushed her lips against Emma's lobe as she moved back slightly to stare into the saviours eyes. They challenged each other with dominating stares and as Emma prepared for the deep chuckle to come, and the humiliation to begin, she was pleasantly surprised when Regina's gaze filled with warmth and she brought a hand up to cup Emma's face before gently placing her red painted lips onto hers, bringing them together in an endearing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always be kind.  
> If you want to send me any prompts or you know simply just follow my awesome blog on tumblr you can find me @that-one-gay-hoe  
> #selfpromogamestrong


End file.
